


暗度陈仓05

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	暗度陈仓05

暗度陈仓（KK）05  
♦三观不正预警♦  
▲素食绕行！  
▲请勿转载！

 

05

 

“光一先生，其实这里的隔音效果特别好哦。”

堂本光一觉得堂本刚这个人大概是有种诱惑人心的魔力的，只是不知道是在人人面前都有，还是对自己尤为特别。这个人现在正跨坐在自己的大腿上，微微倾着身，又巧妙的让两个人的身体留出了空隙来，带着甜腻尾音的声音在自己耳边响起，如同魔咒一般。

是什么样的魔咒呢？

大概是能让平日里冷静自持的堂本光一瞬间丢掉所有的理智和道德的咒语。

明明是他主动跨坐上来的，却又是他先红了脸，连圆滚滚的眼睛都羞得泛起水光来，但又不肯挪开目光，只直直的瞧着自己。

堂本刚生了一双像是会说话的眼睛，堂本光一忽然想起来，实际上说起来堂本刚还没有确切的跟他说过喜欢他的话，可是所有的情意都藏在了这一双大眼睛里。

堂本光一的双臂搂着堂本刚的后腰，一方面让他靠近自己禁锢在自己的怀里，一方面怕这个姿势他不好保持平衡会磕到哪里。

可是怀里的家伙却一点都不领情，对于自己失去了自由很不满意，挣扎着要挺直后背，光一怕摔了他，只好松开了桎梏，只虚扶在他的后腰上。

撅起的嘴这才乖乖的变成笑容。

然后堂本刚才又倾身，柔软的嘴唇碰触到光一的唇角的时候，两个人都能明显的感觉到彼此的身体猛地一僵。

这大概是普通情侣难以有的感受——对他们两个人来讲每一次见面都弥足珍贵，只是这样简单的触碰都能清晰的感受到对方的思念之情。

堂本刚的吻还带着蓝莓果酱的味道，让堂本光一忍不住一遍一遍的吸允着他的嘴唇，直到两个人都已经有些微微喘气了，嘴唇分开时黏连着的唾液被扯成丝，只是看着就觉得情色。

堂本刚现在身上只有一件宽大的针织衫，里面套了一件黑色的背心，他微微低下头去亲吻光一露出来的锁骨，光一的眼神就能非常自然地落在他肩膀上那颗黑痣上。

鬼使神差的，堂本光一就拉开刚的衣领，咬在了上面，第一下接触的时候刚还吸了口气，紧接着就变成有些抑制不住的哼唧声。

刚以前从来没有觉得自己的身体如此敏感过，仅仅是被光一吸吮舔咬着他的肩膀，就能如此的撩拨他的情欲。

他微微侧着头方便光一的动作，一边一颗一颗扣子的解开了光一身上的衬衣，肌肉饱满的身材手感特别的好，刚先是捏了捏胸肌，然后一路向下，常年弹奏吉他而带着茧的指腹在光一的腹部轻巧的移动着，每一下都让身下人的呼吸重了一分。

堂本光一终于忍无可忍的把刚身上的衣服扒下来，指尖捏住了刚胸前两侧粉红色的凸起，封闭的空间里立刻响起软绵绵的呻吟声来。但即使这样他也不能满足，光一再次扣住刚的后背，牙齿轻轻的咬住刚的凸起厮磨着，感受着怀里的人一阵一阵的颤抖，却又忍不住挺起胸靠近他。

结束的时候还伸出舌尖来舔弄了两下。

“刚，这里没有润滑油之类的东西对吧？”

对于这样的提问一时间反应不过来的歪了歪头，立刻得到恋人安抚似的亲吻。刚软绵绵的趴在光一身上，身下人宽厚温暖的手掌还在他光裸的后背上肆意的游走，刚今天穿了一条松紧带的裤子，更是方便了他的动作，灵活的指尖穿过裤子的阻碍，揉捏着刚饱满的臀部。

“所以，我们找点替代品来好不好？”

刚乖巧的点了点头，但是天知道他现在根本就理解不了堂本光一再说什么，被情欲支配的身体只渴望着被身下的人狠狠的贯穿。

堂本光一甚至没有把刚的裤子脱下来，只是扯到了能露出后穴的程度，接着刚就感觉到什么软软黏糊糊的东西接触到了自己的后穴，直接被堂本光一的指尖送进了他的身体里。

自己刚刚吃了一半的奶油蛋糕——堂本刚简直要羞死了，搂着堂本光一的腰，咬着下唇感受着本来应该进自己嘴巴的东西被这个男人送进自己的后穴里，和润滑剂的触感不一样，刚现在几乎连脚趾都紧紧蜷缩着，奶油香甜的气味时刻提醒着他现在两个人是在什么样的地方做这样的事情。

堂本光一抿着唇看起来忍得极辛苦，但他还是非常体贴的一直等到刚的后穴能容纳三根手指，才结束了扩张。身后的空虚感让刚扭着腰不适的想得到更多，原本跪坐在沙发上的双腿，现在紧紧的攀着光一的腰。

刚感觉自己几乎要坐不住了，但还是被欲望驱使着伸出手来去解光一的皮带，这个姿势要完成这个动作有些困难，解了好几下都没解开，还不高兴的撅起嘴来。

堂本光一吻住他的嘴唇，两个人的舌尖就纠缠在一起，然后光一自己利落的解开了皮带释放出自己已经快要憋的接近极限的性器。

“抱歉，毕竟没有用专门的润滑剂……可能会有点疼……你忍一下。”

被高涨的性器贯穿的瞬间刚几乎疼得感觉自己被撕裂成两半了，这个姿势让光一的性器深入到他身体最深的地方，烫的他几乎忍不住颤抖起来。

光一不断的摩挲着刚的后背，帮助他放松下来。

“乖，疼就叫出来，别咬嘴唇……”

刚的脑袋乖巧的靠在光一的肩膀上摇了摇，“唔……被光一先生抱着的感觉……真好……”

即便是疼痛，只要是这个男人给自己的东西，他都甘之如饴。

尤其在眼下这样的情况下，这样的疼痛感更能让他感觉到真实，堂本刚向来是个很没安全感的人，他总害怕有一天躺在床上醒来，发现这一切都是一场梦。所以这样真实的触感，让他倍感安心。

“笨蛋。”

光一温柔的亲吻着刚眼角的泪花，手指轻柔的揉捏着两个人身体相接的地方，都已经到了这一步，不做下去也会痛，倒不如先安抚好刚的身体在继续。

慢慢的，光一就能看到刚紧皱着的眉头渐渐放松了一些，他尝试着动了动，立刻换来身上人的一阵呻吟，然后对方的腰也开始忍不住的前后摆动。

这样光一就不再隐忍自己的欲望，死死扣着刚的后腰，每一下都顶到最深处再抽出来，咬住刚的嘴唇吞下他每一句甜蜜的呻吟，动作幅度越来越大，像是要把刚吞吃入腹一般。

这个姿势很快就让刚高潮了，喷射出的精液黏黏糊糊的留在光一的小腹上，随着他的动作又粘在刚的小腹上，两个人的连接处也早已黏黏糊糊一片，随着不停的抽插白色的沫就从刚的后穴里流出来。

“……呜呜呜……慢点……光一先生……慢点……”

高潮过后的身体万分敏感，堂本光一的动作却越来越激烈，承受不了这样的快感的堂本刚几乎快要哭出来了，一声一声甜腻腻的声音确实让堂本光一越来越掌控不住自己的欲望。

他犹如不知满足的野兽一般，在刚的啜泣声中不断的进攻着。

手机的来电铃声就是在这个时候响起来的，法拉利的马达声在弥漫着甜腻奶油香气和刚的呻吟声中的空间里响起，打断了一室旖旎，更让堂本刚紧张的立刻收紧了后穴。

伸手去摸手机的光一几乎是同时后背一僵，差一点就泄了出来。

哪个天杀的在这种时候打进电话来，堂本光一是绝对会摔手机的，可是来电提示的名字却又让他只得无可奈何的接起来。就保持着这样的动作不变，堂本光一单手搂着刚的后腰，硬挺着的性器还埋在刚的身体里，他让刚趴在自己的右肩上，而后调低了通话音量把手机放在了左耳听。

“您下午好。”

“嗯，当然不打扰，您打电话来我随时都有空。”

“现在在干什么？嗯，只是和朋友在一起。”

堂本光一的目光挪到刚通红的脸上，恶作剧一般的挺了一下腰，立刻看到刚捂住了嘴又怕又气的看着他。

只不过那双水润润的大眼睛，只让这样的表情看起来特别的可爱。

堂本光一一边漫不经心的听着电话那边人的说辞，一边不断的抚弄着刚光滑的后背，还坏心眼的亲了他一下。

“我当然有时间，麻烦您打电话过来了，我会准时登门拜访的。”

挂掉电话之后刚的脸已经红的像是要滴出血来一样了，挣扎着想从光一身上起来，刚稍微的抬起一点身体，光一就猛地摁着他的又云回来，光一尺寸惊人的性器就又完全回到他的身体里。

“你……讨厌……怎么能在这种时候接电话……”

刚攀附着光一的身体承受着重新开始的抽插，带着哭腔的声音像是在撒娇一样。

“他不会听到的……”光一勾起唇来，安抚的亲了亲刚的脸颊，“而且tsuyo刚刚夹的我那么紧……明明觉得很刺激很有欲望的是tsuyo才对吧……”

“不……不许乱说……啊啊啊…………”

加快了速度的冲刺，让刚的话变得断断续续起来，然后就再没有余裕去跟光一计较这件事情，只能不断收缩着后穴承受着光一的贯穿，腰部扭动着变换着位置找寻更大的快感。

堂本光一终于把精液全数射进刚的身体里之后，抱着刚不住的亲着，低声的说着爱语，让刚忍不住紧紧的扣住他的后背感受着高潮的余韵。

但是后续的事情就变成了麻烦，光一刚把性器抽出来，还合不拢大腿的刚就感觉到精液在流出来，可怜兮兮的看向光一。

这样下去根本没法走出去——光一仔细的想了想，然后从刚的口袋里摸出他的手帕来，卷一卷接着后穴的湿度塞了进去。

“唔……难受……”

“乖，我现在带你从这里到我家，路线比较隐蔽，就忍一小会儿。”

说是一小会儿，手帕毕竟比不得光滑的硅胶制品，刚简直感觉后穴里的摩擦要逼疯他了，涨红着脸每走一步都小心翼翼。

到了玄关的时候光一直接将他横抱了起来，放在床上之后就迫不及待的扯下了刚的裤子，原本被完整塞进去的手帕已经被后穴的收缩推出来不少，上面沾着光一的精液和刚的体液，甚至还有白色的奶油。

刚被光一的目光看得羞得不得了，伸手想去推他，但是力气差的悬殊性让光一轻而易举的掰开了他的大腿，再次挺立起来的性器抵着刚的后穴狠狠的贯穿进去。

刚搂着光一的脖子，咬着下唇承受着被继续的情事，在私人的空间里可以放肆的呻吟出声，软绵绵的呻吟如同催情剂。

“光……光一先生……”

“给我更多…………呜……全部射进来……填满我……”

“你最好做好明天一天都不要下床的准备。”

堂本光一被这些话刺激的几乎红了眼，加快了冲刺的频率，恨不能把刚揉进自己的身体里。

这个属于两个人的夜晚，还很长。

 

堂本刚早上醒来的时候，阳光都已经铺满了整间卧室，他在柔软的床上转了一个身，却并没有发现光一的身影。

猛地坐起身让他有点头晕，下一刻厚实的怀抱就将他拥入其中。

“你醒啦？要吃点什么么？”

昨晚怎么样也不肯停下来把他做昏过去的人这会儿倒是温柔的不得了，递给刚一杯温水之后又轻轻揉着刚的后腰。

“我要吃鸡蛋三明治。”

“那你再坐一下，我马上就去煎鸡蛋。”

“不要。”

“诶？”

“不要把我一个人丢在这儿。”

这就明显是在撒娇了，光一笑着揉了揉刚的头发，牵着他的手走到了浴室，先是帮刚挤好了牙膏，又是等在一边送上毛巾。接着拉了个凳子放在厨房门口让刚坐着，这才开始制做鸡蛋三明治。

堂本刚看着光一忙碌的背影，又看了看窗外明媚的阳光，顿时觉得心里柔软得不成样子。

这就是他理想的生活，平常而又平凡的每一天，只要和他爱的人一起度过就好。

他低头看了看自己无名指上的戒指，情不自禁的露出微笑来。

堂本光一真是，浪漫起来立派上手的不像话。

“在想什么？”

“想光一先生。”

“想我什么？”

“想你昨晚有多过分。”

“诶呀谁让刚那么美味嘛，来来来我们吃早饭啦，新鲜出炉的鸡蛋三明治噢。”

转换话题的能力却一如既往的生硬。

但是这样美好的早午餐时间还是被打断了，这次想起的是刚的手机——昨晚放了他鸽子的浅井悠打来的，说为了补偿他所以今天约他去水族馆。

刚刚还很好吃的鸡蛋三明治顿时就失去了味道。

“啊啊啊啊不想去。”

“乖啦，我不会让你忍很久的。”

堂本刚坐起身来，握住了堂本光一的手指。

“光一先生，政界里的那些事情我不懂，但我要你答应我一个要求。”

“绝对，绝对，绝对不可以把自己置身于危险的境地。”

“我会非常非常的担心，所以请为了能让我安心，务必保证自己的安全。”

堂本光一露出了像是春日融雪一般的笑容来，郑重其事的点了点头。

“我向你保证。”

 

——————————————

 

走进堂本家的宅子的时候，表面上面无表情的堂本光一内心戏非常多，他一边想着堂本刚看到他出现在自己家里会不会露出惊讶的表情来，一边又隐隐担心着两个人的关系会不会在堂本刚的父母面前露出马脚来——或者说后者的心情里不只是担心，反而是一种小孩子做了恶作剧之后想被发现又不想被发现的矛盾心情。

他昨天其实没有告诉堂本刚，那通不合时宜的电话是堂本议员打来的——刚要是知道的话，绝对会别扭的，说不定下次想做那么尽兴就很难了，堂本光一如此想，那种时候无论如何他也不可能中途结束，以那样的状况来接电话，也是无奈之举嘛。

反正他坚决不记得自己当时有故意顶腰了。

不过堂本议员的秘书引着他进了大门之后，他就发现自己丰富的想象力并没有派上任何用场——堂本刚压根不在家里——不知道是还在跟浅井悠在一起还是别的。家里只有西装革履的堂本议员和坐在他身边端庄的夫人，夫妇两个人面带笑容的起身和他握了手。

“我先生时常提起你的，光一课长果然是一表人才又年轻有为啊。”

光一发现刚长得和母亲更像，尤其那双大眼睛几乎是一模一样，因此堂本夫人让他很有亲近感，不过心里的戒备是不会轻易放下的。

“不知道光一课长有没有对象，这个年纪也是该成家的时候了呢。”

“还没有，工作太忙也没有时间，所以就一直耽误了。”

“你们警察的工作就是忙，悠君也是约好几次才能有一次有空，缺席订婚礼什么的实在太过分了。”

“好了，悠君是光一君的学长，你这样说话让人家怎么接话？光一君，这次叫你来其实也没什么别的意思，就是觉得上次聊的很投机，就想请你来家里坐坐，毕竟不知道你有没有空出席我的生日宴。”

早在昨天那通电话堂本光一就心有疑惑，按理说后天就是堂本议员的生日了，以现在他和堂本议员这边这个政治团体的接触来说，他是肯定会出席了。可是对方的语气听起来却不像是希望他出席的样子，因而今天来他是直接带了生日礼物来的。

“实在是抱歉，我们做警察就是突发的状态太多，因此我今天过来，就提前把礼物送给您了。”

“你看看光一课长，可比咱们家孩子会办事多了。”

堂本光一的礼物是堂本刚帮他准备的，投其所好的托人带了中国的古董瓷器，不算非常贵，但要买来却要费些心思——按刚的说法，这是他父亲最近最大的爱好，因为是最近才养成的，外面的人都并不是很清楚。

堂本光一很容易就捕捉到了堂本议员眼底划过的欣赏，送礼物是门技术，尤其是送身居高位的长辈礼物，对于才开始进行这些社交的堂本光一来说并不容易——不过他有一个满分的帮手，作为堂本议员的儿子，刚太知道怎么讨父亲开心了。

言谈举止，一举一动的细节都能让堂本议员对堂本光一万分满意。

除了堂本议员眼神里的欣赏以外，他并没有跟堂本光一说太多的事情，只是稍微的指点了他的工作。堂本光一心里猜测着，这应该意味着他还只是处在考察期。他现在大概明白为什么堂本议员不想让他参加他的生日宴会，一个待培养的继承人是不够的，堂本议员应该是想要多一个选择，因而不想让浅井悠知道。

“噢对了光一课长，我听说前几天你们抓了一个杀人案的嫌疑人，按道理没定罪前他是不能跟他律师以外的人见面的，你看……”

“堂本议员您什么时候有空通知我就可以了。”

“我就是喜欢跟光一课长这种聪明人讲话，你不从政真的屈才了。”

“还请议员您多指点。”

堂本夫妇留他下来吃晚饭，碗筷刚被家政妇摆上桌子，堂本刚就回来了。

“父亲母亲我回来了，叫我来有什么事情么……光一先生？”

“正说想介绍你们两个认识呢，你们之前见过？”

堂本夫人好奇的目光让光一忍不住在内心吐槽，别说见过，该见的不该见的也都看过了。

“啊，之前悠君的同学会见过，光一先生怎么在家里？”

“就是想叫过来让你们俩认识一下，敢情你们两个人都认识过了，那也不用介绍了，直接吃饭吧。”

看得出堂本夫妇是有意希望堂本刚能和堂本光一成为朋友，刚吃完饭就说让两个年轻人自己去房里聊聊，也不管堂本刚早就不在家里住了，房间只是有人收拾着而已。

但是正合了两个人的心思，自然没人反对。

关门落锁。

下一秒堂本光一就把刚抱进了怀里，还没来得及说话，就被扯住了脸颊。

“那个时候给你打电话的是我父亲？”

“诶呀诶呀有话好好说……”

“你真是……真是……”堂本刚又羞又躁，气的跺了跺脚又不知道说什么，只得任由光一抱着他在他耳边不住的道歉。

“可是难得才能见面……就很难忍得住嘛……”

他就是知道怎样能让刚心软。

堂本刚果然放松了下来，拂过光一的刘海吻了吻他的额头。

“我会努力的找可以见面的时间的。”

“我已经找到了浅井悠那位情人，过几天去会会，小情人闹一闹他总要去哄吧，顾得了那头就顾不了这头，最好能把他踹出国几天。”

堂本刚说这些话的时候，光一就这么注视着他，他之前一直觉得刚可爱的样子让他很心动，现在才发现，这样像小恶魔一样规划着要隔离浅井悠的样子，更是让他心脏加快了跳动。

然后忍不住收紧手臂，顺遂心意的吻上对方柔软的嘴唇，感受着刚同样环着他的脖颈配合着这个吻。

真好，你每一个样子我都喜欢。


End file.
